Harry Potter:Hermione and Ron stay at the Dursleys
by Dark-Wolf-Emo
Summary: This is my First Fanfiction - so don't expect it to be good.  After reading the books for the 100th time i wondered what it would be like if Ron and Hermione stayed at the Dursleys... Oh and all the rights in this story belong to whoevers rights they are
1. Chapter 1

(For )

Chapter 1: Ron and Hermione's surprise

Harry rolled over in his sleep, he opened one eye as a feel of dread hut him like a stone in his stomach. He was leaving the Burrow, leaving to spend the remainder of his holidays with _them_, leaving to be treated like a house elf or a bomb, leaving to feel as if he was on the bottom of everything, leaving his friends…

"Morning, Harry." Mumbled Ron as his bed creaked.

"Hi," Harry almost whispered.

"Don't feel gloomy, mate, it's only for two weeks." Ron told him, getting up.

"You're a fine one to talk," Harry replied sitting up, "You live in the best house ever!" Ron's ears turned a familiar shade of pink, just as Hermione entered.

"Up already? I didn't expect that! Having a better sleep Harry?" Harry nodded a reply and got out of bed stretching. "That's good." Hermione replied smiling a bit.

"That's about the only thing that is," Said Harry moodily.

"Oh, Harry, don't get down about going back to your Aunt's and Uncle's… won't they be pleased that you fought off Death eaters?" Hermione exclaimed.

"Pleased? Pleased that I managed to live again?" Harry managed a smile, so Ron and Hermione followed his lead and smiled too.

"So… how have you been?" Ron asked awkwardly. Harry didn't do what he was saying until he replied.

"Upset," He admitted, suddenly looking away as if it was of great shame.

"It's ok, Harry, I would be too if… you know…err…" Ron began.

"If the only hope of ever having a proper Family member and live in a proper house was suddenly destroyed?" Harry asked, it felt odd admitting this but if anyone understood better than Sirius had done then it was Ron and Hermione.

"Yeah… that…" Ron said quietly.

"HARRY!" Someone shouted; it was Ginny, "How are you? I wish you could stay longer!" Harry hadn't expected a kind of outburst like this, but it was nice to know that someone was caring about his going back to the Dursleys.

"Yeah…" Mumbled Harry embarrassed to admit in front of Ginny that he wanted to stay longer too.

There was a sudden Crash of feet and Fred and George rushed into the room.

"Hiya, Harry!" They said cheerfully.

"We thought we might like to give you our latest invention!" George said proudly.

"As a goodbye gift I guess!" Fred told him as he placed a small orange box into Harry's hand. "Were not about to forget your… generous donation." Fred told him glancing at Ron, Hermione and Ginny.

"Oh… I…I can't…" began Harry.

"We insist!" Fred and George demanded.

"Thanks… but what are they?" Harry asked pleased of the twins kindness, it was only Ron and Hermione who didn't seem to brother about Harry leaving.

"Glad you asked!" George told him happily.

"Instant working Sound proof Pellets!" Fred exclaimed, "Lets you have a right good rant and nobody can hear you!"

"Except when they are in the same room…" George told him.

"This is great guys, thanks a lot!" Harry could imagine himself screaming all sorts of evil things about the Dursleys and they wouldn't be able to hear any of it! It was almost too good to be true!

"This isn't your idea of a trick or joke?" Asked Hermione suddenly suspicious of why Fred and George were being so nice to Harry. What had Harry done to get on their good side, something big obviously, unless it was a joke?

"You think we'd pull one like that?" Asked George, the twin's faces acting more hurt than they really felt.

"We haven't forgotten about the Bars!" Fred said looking at harry for some kind of support even though he most likely didn't need it anyway. As Hermione opened her mouth to query about the bars Harry interrupted.

"Thanks, guys; this is just what I need!" He smiled at the twins.

"Well, we have given Harry our latest product; Ginny has probably given him a good snog!" Fred said smirking.

"Shut up…" Ginny mumbled going pink.

"The point is," George interrupted, "What have you two given him?"

"Well… that's what we were going to talk about," Began Hermione. Ron nodded and faced Harry.

"We're going with you, mate." There was silence as Harry fell over his own feet.

"What?" He asked, getting back up. He started from Ron to Hermione (Who were smiling a bit) open mouthed.

"Were going with you," Ron told him firmly picking Harry up of the chair and embracing him with a manly hug.

"Well…" Began Fred, "That was unexpected…"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Arriving at the Dursleys

"You… you really shouldn't," Began Harry as his friends packed their trunks. Harry knew they would be locked away but he didn't want to put his best friends off, he felt horrible about thinking it, but, he actually wanted them to come.

"We are going Harry!" Ron said almost agitated at his friend's… reluctance.

"You have never managed a successful summer," Hermione put in, "Letters, House elves, blowing people up, the world cup, Dementors… I think we should go with you." Hermione squeezed in the last book, Harry felt like he couldn't break it to her that she wouldn't get them into his room. Speaking of room, where were they going to sleep? Knowing Uncle Vernon he'd love to lock them all away in the cupboard. Surely he would think better of it… these were other people's kids. Yet again he was someone else's kid and look at how they treated him! But their parents were still much alive… Harry puzzled over the matter for a while before deciding the best thing to do.

"Listen… it's not like I don't appreciate it and all…" Harry began.

"It's okay!" Hermione persisted.

"But I really don't know how he'll treat you… and stuff…" Harry added lamely.

"We're going." Ron said determinedly, "After last year at Hogwarts I doubt an old fat beetroot will give us many problems!" Harry smirked, so did Hermione.

"Spoken like the twins brother…" She mumbled to herself.

"You are arriving by Port key a few miles away from Privet drive so that you won't attract any attention to any Ministry Wizard or Witch watching you." Mr Weasley told them while handing over a small empty box, "Your family have been informed Harry, they should be there to pick you up… if not come back by Port Key."

"No graveyards!" George added cheekily, Mrs Weasley glared and Fred nudged George in the ribs. Making Harry aware that he was going to a place where he'd most likely get shoved in the ribs.

_A swirl and hooked feeling took place as Harry travelled by Port Key…_

Harry became aware that he was standing in a field, well half standing. He became more aware of a car glinting a bit further away.

"This is it…" He murmured as tension rose inside him, "Come on guys."

"Who are these?" Grunted Uncle Vernon pointing a large finger at Ron and Hermione whom looked a bit out of place somehow.

"Ronal Weasley and Hermione Granger, they are coming to stay with me for the rest of the Holidays," Harry said quite firmly.

"Oh they are, are they?" Uncle Vernon Questioned almost Threat-like.

"Yes, they are." Harry said, "Unless you'd like to take it up with… our lot?" Harry knew that a simple sentence like that was enough to send Uncle Vernon to Hospital with a heart attack. Harry was sure his Uncle was about to lash out but with Ron and Hermione here he didn't dare.

"Get in the bloody car then, but you'll have to fit in… unless one of you wants to go in the boot!" He looked hopefully or even nastily at Harry. Harry knew what he really meant by 'boot'

"No, thanks! We're pretty skinny, we can squeeze in!" Uncle Vernon Glared at him, "And no 'funny stuff'" Harry added hastily. Ron and Hermione squashed in beside Harry which proved difficult because of Dudley's large figure. Dudley began trying to look innocent and unimportant but after everything Harry had experienced of Dudley, it wasn't convincing.

"Harry, I've had an idea… Just a bit of fun like…" Ron Whispered, Dudley obviously didn't hear but squirmed anyway.

"What?" Harry asked.

"We can Blabber nonsense and pretend we are talking about Magic! After all he's done to you wouldn't be nice to make him feel uncomfortable?" Hermione looked a bit intrigued by this idea, her usual calm and smart self seemed to have left her. It looked as if she had got the 'boot' line too.

"Sure," Harry agreed almost smiling.

"Did you hear about Professor Sprout and her unfortunate encounter with the Poison Son-pick?" Hermione asked Ron and Harry.

"Heard about it? Hermione, the mummertos were practically flying around the school!" He mouthed joke at the end and the other two laughed heartily.

"That's a good one Ron, but I was studying for Defence against the Dark Arts so of course I didn't see them!" Hermione said a putting on an annoyed pose.

"Course you were, it'd be a hard time beating Harry in that class!" Ron told them, Harry stared at his Uncle who was watching them in the mirror. It was clear to Harry that his Uncle thought that anyone who said Harry was good at something would never ever be likeable in his books.

"No way," Harry said, "Hermione is the best at everything! Remember her charms, 'Kato, Plinkoy and Mods'? They were pretty amazing!"

"Aw, thanks Harry… What about you Ron? What do you think was best?" Hermione asked.

"Well… oh, I know! Remember in Divination when even the Crystal Ball blew up in Shamuses' face!" The others laughed until the car came to a halt and reversed into a drive.

"Hide your wands," Harry whispered quickly. The other did so but with expressions of Confusion on their faces. Ron and Hermione looked at Harry's torn face as his Uncle lifted out the trunks. They wondered why.

As the three of them entered the House Harry led the others upstairs.

"Boy, come here!" Uncle Vernon yelled. Harry gestured Ron and Hermione to go to his room. When the others were out of sight Uncle Vernon Grabbed Harry by his hair and dragged him into the Kitchen. He half threw Harry into a chair.

"What they blazes do you think you're doing boy? Bringing freaks into our household?" He smashed his fist down on the table making Harry jump. "How dare you let your kind into this house without our consent? What the bloody hell do you think you were talking about in the car? Trying to freak us out? Huh?" Uncle Vernon demanded, "Thought you'd scare us away boy?"

"N-No, sir…" Harry said as his Uncle picked him up by his shirt.

"This is Disgusting behaviour!" Shrieked Aunt Petunia, "We will let the freaks stay if you do not come anywhere near us! Don't think this is getting you out of work though!" Uncle Vernon nodded, well tried to but his huge chins made it rather difficult. He led Harry to the door and smacked him over the head as he pushed Harry out the door into the Hallway.

"Be grateful it wasn't more, boy, and don't go telling your devil friends." Harry nodded but caught sight of an extendable ear and he swore in his mind. He tore up the stairs into his embarrassingly messy room; Hermione and Ron were sitting on his bed looking a bit uncomfortable. He didn't blame them; His room said anything but "Welcome" and so did his relatives.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: An Instant Sound Poof Pellet goes wrong

After a whole week of living with the Dursleys Harry, Ron and Hermione had stayed out of the way but it didn't stop Dudley telling his Aunt and Uncle Things that he had 'supposedly' heard. They spent most of their days outside; Harry showed them all the places he had been while not with them. As he looked at where he had first laid his eyes upon Sirius his heart began to sink and his stomach tightened. He seemed to have done a pretty successful job of keeping his friends happy. Considering his friends were on his 'Diet'. He knew Ron and Hermione didn't tell the order this because here Harry was 'safe'.

Harry was using up his Sound Proof Pellets fast, there were a lot but it had only been a week and he guessed that he had used about a half. He set off another one by throwing it at the floor, a burst of smoke erupted out of it before fading and making the room soundproof.

"Merlin, Harry is it really like this when you are not with us?" Hermione asked, Harry nodded, and he didn't want them to know it was usually worse.

"I'm Hungry…" Said Ron for the one hundredth time that day. Harry looked surprised, he wasn't usually hungry until about a day from now. But Ron was his guest so he tried to find something. After emerging from the floor Harry handed around a small sticky slab of toffee that he must have stolen from Dudley at one point. Ron had never tasted it before and swore it was like chewing the sweet Fred had given to him that made his teeth stick together. It wasn't long before Ron and Hermione got into an argument.

"Seriously, Ron, you act so stupid sometimes!" Hermione yelled, Harry set off another Pellet just to be sure.

"Yeah? Well, I'm not the one who came here and decides not to stay!" Ron shouted back.

"I didn't say that! I just said I was missing my Parents!" Hermione said folding her arms.

"You're not the only one!" Ron said defesivley.

"Guys…" Harry said quietly, he had a scary suspicion that someone could hear them even with a Pellet out.

"Stay out of it Harry, you don't know what it's like!" Ron snapped suddenly. He looked like he regretted it the moment it came out.

"That was uncalled for!" Hermione said loudly.

"Look I'm sorry, but if _you_ hadn't got me mad the..."

"Me?" Asked Hermione stunned.

"POTTER!" Yelled the dreaded voice, Harry jumped. How had the Pellets not worked? "BOY!" Yelled Uncle Vernon again. Harry slowly got up, his friends looked awkward. More awkward that when Hermione had to share Harry's bed with Harry and Ron. Harry Walked into the Kitchen.

"What the hell do you think you're doing up there?" Uncle Vernon shouted getting up of his seat.

"Nothing." Harry said backing up slightly.

"You lair!" Aunt petunia said, her voice sounding like a horse, "Yelling away, what the neighbours will think, I don't know!"

"You are right, dear!" Uncle Vernon said, "Boy, you and your demon friends are pushing my patience! One more sound and you'll wish you have never been born!" Harry turned away but Uncle Vernon pulled him back by his collar, "Don't think I'm finished here! You still have chores to do, as a matter of fact how about your friends join in!" Harry suddenly had pictures of him being exhausted, his arms aching, him sweating, being shouted at for Mistakes… sometimes hurt. No, his friends were NOT going to go through that.

"No," Harry said strongly, this wiped away the smug look on his Uncles face.

"What did you say?" He asked clenching his fists.

"I said, No, my friends will not be joining in." Harry said, he would do it alone, his friends needn't suffer.

"YOU DARE DEFY ME!" His Uncle shouted, pulling Harry towards him by his hair. Harry suddenly knew he was too close to Uncle Vernon's Hands.

"Yes, I do." Harry said simply, and with that Uncle Vernon clattered Harry's head, before Harry had got his balance back his Uncle wrapped his hands around Harry's throat.

"Get 'im Dad!" Dudley shouted, Aunt Petunia was missing, shopping, Harry guessed. When Harry was finally let go of he was gasping for air. He went up to his bedroom.

"Sorry there, mate…" Ron began, "Are you ok?" Harry nodded.

"I don't understand why the Pellet didn't work? It has so many other times!" Hermione said frowning.

"You'll find out soon, I'm writing to the Twins. At least the Owls were allowed to stay!" Ron said grabbing a Quill and some Parchment.

_Dear Fred and George, _

_Today one of your Pellets didn't work, just as Hermione was fighting with me. Tell us why NOW you gits!_

_ Ron_

They waited about a day before the reply came; Harry was glad that the Twins were fast at the right stuff.

_Dear Mr. Grumpy, _

_We had a sneaky suspicion one might be Faulty, but don't go Blaming us for your little love fallout! It was just a random guess that **one** was faulty, we didn't know! _

_Your amazing brothers Fred and George_

Ron seemed a bit madder than before, why hadn't George or Fred warned them? He mumbled things about there being no such thing as 'Love fallouts' between him and Hermione.

_Hi, idiots! Why the hell didn't you tell us?_

_ From your Angry Brother Ron_

Fred and George didn't seem to care about being called idiots or that Ron was Angry.

They simply replied by…

_Angry Ron – Our balls aren't made of Crystal… Fred and George_

"Real Mature," muttered Ron, "By the way, Harry, are you sure you don't want any help with your chores or anything?" Harry shook his head and got out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I know that chapter is really short, i'm not an expert on fights so i guess i tried to think of a reason why they'd get into one. I am still thinking of what will happen next so it might take some time for part 5.

Chapter 4: Dudley's fight

Harry had finished all of his chores with the occasional but small help of Ron and Hermione, even though he had told them not to. These were truly the greatest friends anyone could have. Now was one of the special moments where Ron and Hermione were alone with him. They were at the park where Harry had been the last summer, they talked about every subject they had been holding on to these last few day. Suddenly a bulky boy with blonde hair and quite a lot of chins walked up to him, his four followers behind him.

"Hey Potter," Shouted Piers, "You got yourself a boy friend and Girl friends this time, better than Cedric then?" The others laughed.

"Yeah, I still hear him muttering things but this time it is about another ex Boyfriend – Voldemort!" The others laughed again.

"Is he a freak like you too, like that one you also mention… serious or something?" Laughed another one of Dudley's gang members. Harry had flinched at the sound of Sirius' name, even if it was wrong. Dudley's gang sensed this and so did Dudley.

"Oh Serious! Serious!" Mimicked Dudley, "Serious where are you going? Come back, Serious! Where are you?"

"Oh, that's real funny, Diddykins!" Harry said much to the surprise of Ron and Hermione who knew Harry had been hurt by what Dudley was saying, "But you know what's funnier? They way you act like a coward whenever we're around!"

"Like that's true!" He said going Pig pink. "At least I'm not scared of a bitty nightmare! But of course your mummy never taught you to be brave about them because she was a coward herself! Died in a crash rather than have the trouble of looking after you!" Dudley's gang gave an effective 'ooh' and sniggered.

"I can't imagine why your mum hasn't done the same," Hermione said fiercely.

"What did you say Freak? I don't understand loopy language, see!" Dudley laughed looking at Hermione as if she was lamb trying to fight a tiger.

"Of course, you'd know all about what a loopy was, wouldn't you Dudley?" Asked Harry. The gang cracked their knuckles.

"Can't blame them for being loopy though," Began Dudley as if he had never heard, "Harry had loopy Parents who are now, thankfully, dead," Then Dudley pointed at Ron, "His dad managed to destroy a room in our house once, so his Dad's a loopy," He pointed at Hermione, "And she… well she's just got dirty blood!" This had hut home for the two Wizards and witch, Ron got out his Wand and pointed it at Dudley who seemed to freeze.

"Ha, look he is threatening us with a stick!" Mocked Piers falling back with laughter. Ron suddenly remembered who he was and lunged at the Gang, Harry and Hermione soon joined in! They rolled about the floor for what seemed like ages, throwing punches and shouting. Ron was almost as red as his hair and Hermione was showing the true meaning of Girl power. Harry, however, was beaming and enjoying himself. Suddenly Dudley got up like a turtle and ran off.

"Coward…" Mumbled Ron panting, Hermione nodded and looked at the Gang members as they fluttered away. They looked around until they spotted Harry who was sitting on the grassy ground staring after Dudley.

"Not coward…" Harry said a bit weakly, "Tell tale…" Suddenly he broke into a run that would have won a gold medal. His two friends glanced at each other before bolting after Harry.

_I'm in trouble! I'm in trouble! I'm in trouble! _Was all Harry could think.


End file.
